Lost Inside My Own Head
by RandomDraggon
Summary: What's it like bing stuck within your own mind? Well in Six's case, it may just drive him BACK over the edge of sanity. Indicated SEX pairing, Six is a little OOC, rated M for child abuse, language, and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

This was an ordinary day for six. A simple level 7 E.V.O. attack in downtown Santa Cruz, California. It was only a confused bird-like creature with a broken wing, causing it to flop about aimlessly destroying the shops that lined the street. Rex cured it rather easily and it turned out to be a poor little house canary. It chirped happily as it was returned to its owner, it's damaged limb all wrapped up. Six was even letting Rex go buy a victory pizza. Hell it was a pretty nice day and Pizza My Heart was just right there. Then it all went downhill when Rex went and got himself kidnapped.

Again.

"Rex!" Six yelled the unconscious teenager tucked underneath Van Kleiss's arm, bringing no response except a small laugh from that pedophile. The longhaired man smiled crookedly as he dragged his prize away. The giant flying E.V.O. whale lifted off the ground, raising to the clouds for cover. "I bid you fair well, agent." was heard before the deformed animal was out of sight, leaving the remaining providence troops behind. The green clad agent cursed under his breath as he chased after them, pressing a button on his watch, summoning his hover board.

"_Six. You can't keep up with them. Come back, we'll get a ship."_ Doctor Holiday's sweet but obviously worried voice echoed through the communicator in the ninja nanny's ear. Six clenched his fists, making a slight growl. "I wasn't paying attention and it got him taken. It was all just a trap, a distraction and I fell right into it. I need to get him back. It's my responsibility." He said coolly, even though his heart was beating a frantic mess. His hover board would go on forever, and he knew where that damned castle was. He would get there and rescue Rex on his own, even if it meant traveling for hours.

'_Damn-it. Why the hell did you….huh?'_ Six stopped in his flight tracks, noting his surroundings, and they, weren't there.

Black surrounded Six. He was hovering in a void of some sort. "Where the hell…." He whispered to himself before pressing finger to his communicator to get his coordinates confirmed by the doctor, but all that met his ear was static. He sighed and sat down on the metal board, taking out his ear phone to look it over. "It looks fine, then why….where is this anyways?" He muttered to himself before glancing around him again. Still black. Great. Just great. The providence agent ran a hand through his….

'_wait what? Since when was my hair long? How did that happen?' _he thought to himself, furrowing his brows. He now had silk black hair that was, what he guessed, about two feet long, with two bunches that hung over his shoulders, obviously what used to be his side burns, they looked like they were cut, so they were flat at the ends. And just to annoy him. This one tiny group of 10 or so strands on the top of his head, stuck up and made a sort of single curl, what ends up being classified as, a baka curl.

"Great. Rex is with Kleiss. And I'm _obviously_ having mental issues. That stupid hair is pissing me off. Today was going great and now I wonder _why_ I even got out of bed today." He groaned, shivering when his voice echoed. He put is face in his hands, shaking his head before deciding to try and find a way out. He floated along on his little metal board that made a small whirring sound, thankfully filling the emptiness. It seemed like hours of flying, and the scenery hadn't changed a bit, it was the same black, the same normalness. At least, it was….till he heard a voice, a child's to be exact saying **"Hey!"**

He halted his motion and turned to face a small boy, or was it a girl? He couldn't exactly tell….he, or it, was wearing a rainbow t-shirt, bell bottom jeans that were black at the end and faded from blue to white, and a fishnet glove. Some black converse adorned his feet. Their hair was long and black, somewhat similar to Six's new head dress, and had a burning pink eye color, comparing him even more to…

"Wait, what? Who brought you here? _Mom_? _Paradox_?" the confused agent asked seriously. The boy just ignored him, in fact, he ran right through him, a big grin on his face as he ran to another figure on Six's right.

" **Devy!"** The raven screeched when he leapt at the other boy, around the rainbow decked child's age. He also had black hair, but it was pulled into a spiked pony tail. He wore a grey, armless hoodie, with the black sleeves of his shirt covering his arms and some dark grey-green Capri pants covering his lower half, following with big black boots.

"**Hey Lexy! Looking sexy as ever."** He taunted while giving the rose eyed boy a hug, pulling him close. Six's eyes got wide as he realized what was happening….and he didn't like it at all, not, one, bit.

"This is my memory of Devlin that day he…." He stopped his voice getting quieter as he started to shake. He was stuck in his own mind. His own personal hell, and memories that haunted him forever. As he stood, his body shivering and all his muscles tense, thousands of little movies started to pollute the empty darkness. His heart nearly froze as he clutched his head, trying to block out all the madness that his conscious insisted on playing.

"**Hey, I still fit my old jacket!"**said a green eyed brunette who had this obnoxious grin on his face. His father posed, trying to look at the back of the green leather sports jacket. **"Do I still look good in it Lexy?" **he asked the pink eyed boy who had his head cocked in awe.

"**Y-yah! You look awesome daddy!"** the boy squealed and ran up to the man, wrapping his arms around his waist as he was lifted by his father's arms.

"**Aw. Thanks!"** the brunette giggled.

The agent stared at the scene, his hands clutched his ears as he snapped his gaze away. "That was the day Dad disappeared…." He whispered to himself. Of all his memories, 36 years since he first opened his eyes, why couldn't they be the good ones. He crouched into a ball, trying to put out the hostile murmuring. With his head between his knees, trembling uncontrollably, he started screaming, "STOP IT! JUST STOP! SHUT, UP! Please….just stop it…."

A burning house was now represented, a twelve year-old pink eyes boy stared at the flames as the licked their way up the sides, screaming heard from the inside. It was his house, his parents inside. Tears streamed down the childes pale face.

"**MOMMY!"** he screeched at the top of his lungs, running to the house but held back by a strong hand.

"**Hey there,"** the hand's owner said with a dark scratchy voice. The raven looked behind him startled, his rosen eyes coming to see a man with a grin plastered on his face. He wore a black leather jacket, and torn dark blue jeans, his dark blue hair slicked back and his red eyes glaring hungrily at the child below him. The boy tried to walk away but was held tightly by the men's grip.

"**L-let me go! Why did you hurt mommy!"** he yelled at him, threatening to bite his hand. He was instantly lifted by the neck, the fingers of the man slowly pressing on the jugular, causing the thrashing youth so pass out due to lack of oxygen. The limp weight in his hand gasped in his forced sleep as he slung him over his shoulder. The man walked off into the night, an orange glow shimmering behind. The sound of a fire trucks wail echoed through the streets of Hokkaido, waking all, as for the lights in the windows of houses flicked on.

The images began to fade, leaving Six sobbing in the middle of the black. "N-no….I lived this all once, please don't make me live it again…" was stuttered out, his breath raggedy, his face soaked under his shades.

…_.pretty little line segment…._

Ok, do you like it so far? Am I too evil for bringing our tough ninja nanny to tears? REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW! All flames will be used to warm my house, it's kinda cold in here….

-RandomDraggon


	2. Chapter 2

The chromatographic color was then being replaced by a different setting, a city. The street lined with decorated store fronts, neon lights blazing and cars zooming by. The sky was set half day, the sun bright and fiery, and half was the dark of night, a tangerine crescent moon floating amongst the stars. Six immediately stood, trying to gather himself before….wait….where was everybody? The green clad agent peered into one of the cars driving by. It was empty. What. The. Hell? He looked around again before deciding he was completely crazy and decided to stroll down the street.

Six dried his face as he traveled down this new scene. He was still in a bit of shock from the memories flooding by him, his worst, yet they seemed like his best. Every day in his life had something wrong with it. Be it an alien invasion, or a loved one's death, disappearance, or betrayal, it ruined his child hood, his life, everything he now knew was because of the terrible things that scarred his heart. He was cold and distant because of this, and now the feelings were coming back for the same reason, damn that hurts.

The green clad ninja shook himself from his thoughts, that seemed amplified, before he could start talking to himself. He knew that would happen….it was inevitable. His attention now focused on the scenery he figured he might as well find out where he was, to find some sanity.

He determined that wherever this was, was Kyoto. It had to be, it fit his mind's description perfectly. There was even that sakura field he used to climb around in that was….upside down? Now things were getting freaky. Gravity just took a spin and said FUCK YOU. He was now in what looked like a normal stairway, but was looped and twisted like a M.C. Escher. He couldn't tell where was which and what was who anymore. It was just a mess. Six grunted with annoyance as he nearly ran straight into a wall. This was so not his day.

Soon he found himself out of the mess of a city, that was now above him, or was it below him? He had made his way into a sakura forest, the glistening pink flower petals falling gently from their blooms. He sighed and sat propped up against a smooth tree trunk, this was too much to make sense of….ah hell what's the point in that. He was exhausted. All this thinking didn't suit him, even Holiday would go insane, admittedly faster than him though….he lived with this type of thinking, why else would his head be so cluttered. Damn you mother….

The moon was rather pretty, he had to admit, it must be from a memory of his, but he couldn't quite place when or where….but it was nice to have some peace amongst his madness. His thoughts on his world soon turned into thoughts of the weaknesses of it, and then to finding a way out. He needed to get out, who _knows_ where his physical body is right now, he was flying when he stumbled upon this world, he could have crashed and got run over by some car, or lost in the middle of nowhere, and no one would know….would anyone even miss him? _Would they_?

_No_. He wouldn't think like this. Doctor Holiday loved him, he didn't feel the same for her but she was still a good person, important. She wouldn't forget about him so easily. And Rex. _Rex_. Rex would truly notice if he was gone, no nanny to wake him up when he misses the morning meeting, no one to whack him upside the head to tame the poor teenager. No one to protect him when he gets careless during a battle, and no one to come to when he can't sleep….he would always do that, no matter how old he was. Six was fine with it though, it was...nice.

Sometimes he would even ask to sleep with the agent, hoping that it would help him fall asleep, and usually it did. If it didn't they would talk to the waning hours of the night, Six would tell the tan boy about legends that he had never heard of, and about sayings that people lived by, even though they were long forgotten. Rex would talk about girls, or shows and movies he watched that Six had not seen, or had the time to. After a couple hours Rex would fall asleep wherever he was, sometimes on the agent's shoulder where he was propped up, and actually, it was really cute how innocent he looked when he was lost within sweet dreams. Rex was cute…._he_ thought _Rex_ was _cute_.

It seemed wrong, yet understandable that he would think that. He shivered, this was really weird….Rex….that's all he was worried about. **Rex**! Of course he would be attached to him, they lived as partners and shared the same birthday for five years. They founds consolation in each other, and they were together most of the time. They would be sparring, fighting E.V.O's, listening to Holiday lecture them about safety and some other stuff he had no clue what it was, sleeping together….he felt like such a pedophile now. To think about it, he spent all his time with a boy _twenty years _younger than him, they _shared a bed_ for half the time, and that one time when Rex walked in the viewing room with _only_ a lab coat on….he just realized he took a double take.

To these people the age would matter, _sure_ his mother was a pedophile to his father, she was thousands of years older than him, but she was crazy, she has an excuse. He however, does not have the ability to change his appearance….and if he did he would just end up on an observation table like a frog in high school biology, that would _not _be fun. Six smacked his hand into his forehead, he was stupid for not noticing it. He thought maybe it was just parental instinct, but no, this was not how an adult was supposed to feel for a child. Not at all.

He ruffled his hair in frustration before standing and taking out a katana. He threw it at a nearby tree, it stuck in the middle. Six walked over and slid it down the trunk of the tree before pulling it out. A large gash of white noise was left behind, fizzing and popping like blood as it landed on the ground, dripping from the wound. He curiously dipped a finger in the goop, thinning it between his thumb and finger before it dissipated from his hand. It could possibly be a way out. Another gash and the whole middle section of the tree was gone, leaving the salt and pepper-like liquid behind. He slid an arm through the substance, looking around to see if his arm came back through….and it didn't. He smiled and moved himself inside the static, leaving the current world he was in.

)-(page breaker)-(

**WELL? Do you like it~? I love that you are commenting! Thank you! It makes me feels appreciated X3**

**I figure now the Sex (or Rix) pairing is coming into play now, and don't worry yaoi fans…there will be action! TeeHee~!**

**-RandomDraggon**


	3. Chapter 3

As he exited a pain shot through his body, causing him to freeze and collapse. He clenched his teeth and pulled into a fetal position. Everything ached and stung, more in some areas than others, but it still fucking hurt! As the burning of every cell in his body ever so slowly started to fade away, he opened his eyes carefully, moaning as they met a damp vine ridden room, lit only by a single medieval wall flame, it's yellowy orb lighting up a small corner of the chamber. He lifted himself up, screaming in agony as more sharp pains washed over him.

He nearly collapsed, his shoulder keeping his face from hitting the ground, then he noticed the puddle of blood gathering below him….his blood. That was bad, very bad. He had obviously woken up, in the real world now, and he was right….something did happen. He was relieved he wasn't lost within himself anymore, that can get very awkward sometimes….but he had more important thoughts to attend to, like the fact he was terribly crippled, and his damn hair. His hair was still long, how in fucking hell that happened he had no clue. It didn't really matter right now though, he cared about getting the gashes and broken bones that handicapped his body tended to.

He heard the stomp of heavy boots approach the room, and his instinct to hide and prepare to attack was thwarted by another shriek from his mouth. The being entered the room with a deep chuckle, and immediately he recognized him, Van Kleiss. He growled at his captor, earning a kick to the side from the man, and another foul scream.

"It's nice to see you finally awake Agent Six. I would have done you the favor to do that for you if you weren't trapped in your own mind. You can thank Breach for that." He chided before starting to pace. His mahogany eyes looked the weak agent up and down, grinning slyly at his work.

"Where is Rex?" Six finally spat out, the taste of blood now imminent in his mouth. Kleiss grabbed the man's neck and lift him off the ground, a moan of pain erupting yet again from his abused body. He lamely put a hand on the arm that held him up, he didn't even have energy to struggle.

"Rex is mine now, whether he wants to be or not. You'll have no business with him again as soon as your dealt with." he chimed, his accent sending a chill down Six's spine.

"Leave him alone." He spat, blood specking the pale man's face causing him to frown and furrow his brows.

"I'm not amused by your acts of rebellion Agent. You're dying and you still push yourself into a corner. Such humanity." He extended his golden claws and pulled back to strike the beaten man, but a crooked smile appeared on Six's face.

"Human. Oh~ I'm far from it Van Pedobear. "He laughed."You don't even have to mind to comprehend what I am." The man's canines gleamed in the flickering torch light of the room. Van Kleiss threw him against one of the old stone walls, causing his laughing to halt and morph into a slight squeak of pain. The E.V.O. man turned and left the room, wiping the blood from his face, his hard leather army boots echoing down the dark halls of his castle. A loud cackle came from his hostage's cell, it sounded almost insane….chilling his old bones.


	4. Chapter 4

It was hours before Kleiss heard the reassuring sound of padded feet tromp through his throne room. Biowulf had presented himself with a gracious bow to his alpha, hissing the words "Master" as he did so.

"Is he sedated? Or did he put up a fight?" the E.V.O. man asked, placing his chin on his fists in an almost brooding position.

"Yes. He did put up some resilience but we handled that well my master." The animalistic being growled in an answer, his furry steel-blue tail swishing behind him. "We have him restrained to the machine as you asked as well," he continued in a lower tone, "though it was difficult finding all the veins for the wires."

Kleiss nodded solemnly before eyeing his servant curiously. "What about our captive….the agent? Has he died yet?" he asked with a slight laugh, "It would be terrible if he hasn't it means he wouldn't have died laughing. The damn bastard." Now he let out a rather hefty chuckle before standing, brushing off invisible dirt from his shirt.

"I'm afraid not." The robotic animal replied with a sour note. "He's still awake too….should I take care of him sir?"

Van Kleiss stared at his right hand….beast….before shaking his head. "No. Bring him to the room where we are holding Rex. Let him watch as we tear apart the teen molecule by molecule until he submits….a nice kick in the face to providence wouldn't you say." He then walked off down a hallway to the south of his throne room, his shoes clicking in rhythm as he faded into the distance.

Biowulf waited till he could no longer hear his master before taking his leave, a small sigh escaping his jaws as he dropped to all fours, breaking into a run. His claws scratched the ancient flooring as he galloped along the narrow halls. He nearly tripped on a large root that protruded from the ground, the bricks around it deteriorating from the object pushing them out of the way. As he approached his destination he could smell the heavy scent of iron, blood….a lot of it. His snout scrunched in disgust as he closed in on the doorway, skidding slightly as he made a quick stop and turn into the room.

The green clad man only slightly turned his head to acknowledge the presence of the wolf-man, the upper half of his body propped up against the wall, and arm wrapped around his injured abdomen.

"What now? Can't a guy die in peace?" he joked before coughing up more of the crimson fluid. Biowulf smiled ever slightly….it seemed funny for someone on their death bed to say something so stupid while he was in an hostage situation, it lightened things. He padded over to said agent before nuzzling his shoulder.

"My Master requires your presence for this, I must bring you…." The werewolf spoke, his ears flicking as he heard Six sigh.

Admittedly, he liked the agent as an enemy; he was indeed great to spar with, to improve his fighting abilities. They both nearly matched each other perfectly, their speed and power almost leveling the playing field, if was refreshing to have somebody with the same vigor. He was almost sad to see Six like this, almost as if he was a dying comrade…._almost_.

Six groaned as Biowulf lifted him off the ground from under his knees and shoulder blades, he could feel the sharp claws of his asperser dig into his pummeled skin. He hissed when he was tossed up so the lupine could get a better grip on him.

"Sorry…." the wolf whispered to his captive as he started walking down the ancient pathway. Six paid intimate attention to the directions and which halls they were going down, planning an escape if he could pull himself together.

The hound had turned into a rather large room, lined with machines and tools all connected to one single larger machine.…that had someone strapped to it.

"**Rex**!" Six cried, wincing as his bones pressed against his lungs, causing severe pain. Rex didn't move, his head hung dead, and his partly nude body was limp and lifeless. Tubes were pierced into his skin, a sort of yellow fluid flowing through them. "W-what did you do, _**kahck**_….to him Kleiss?" the agent coughed, more blood dripping down his chin.

"Oh…you'll see." chortled the man, a sly smile damning his lips. He approached one of the smaller machines that had a lever on it, and an array of buttons and dials. He pulled the lever down with a creak and the machine started to whir. He then entered a combination of buttons that made the other machines come to life with a roar. The yellow liquid that pulsed into Rex's body then started to glow, and the Hispanic jolted awake. _Screaming_.

"_**NGA~haHA~!**_"

"**REX! No!**" Six yelled, trying to push away from his furry captor with little success. He was enraged. Kleiss was now hurting his charge, hit duty….he had to protect him and he couldn't, he was handicapped, _broken_.

"_NO. I'm not broken….I'm not helpless.…I-I can't let this…." _Six's thoughts raced, he was stronger, these wounds were nothing compared to what was inflicted upon him as a child….and right now, he felt like tearing the place to the ground. He felt like blowing up. Well, he did.

Biowulf glanced down at the tense figure in his arms and nearly dropped him. Under his shades were glowing and a savage growl emitted from deep within Six. Now he set Six down and backed away very slowly and carefully.

"Isn't this great!" Van Kleiss chimed happily. "I'm tearing apart every nanite in his body, and with that he's tearing himself apart on a molecular level. He holds no interest to me now, but a little puppet for my new type of being. He's becoming a nano disease!" with that, he laughed, his twisted voice echoing over the screams and mumbling machines. With all his laughter he didn't notice the ominous force at work behind him, Six was standing.

He was slouched over, but on his feet, and that's all he needed at the moment. The agent's glasses had already fallen to the ground and broken, the tinted glass in little shards. His wounds were healing, completely disappearing, and his nails grew long and sharp like the claws of a monster. His canines grew out to about an inch from the gum, and his eyes, they were hot pink cat eyes that swam with lucidity.

"Turn it off **now**." Warned the now demonic agent said with menace. Van Kliess stared in awe as this evil was now obvious to him and he backed away into one of the machines, not taking the man's instructions into consideration. "I _promise_ you I will show you what it's like to be torn apart, and I'm not talking about cell by cell." He growled.

This time the EVO man submitted, hurriedly pulling the switch down….but turned back around to meet with one of Six's claws in his eye.

"**Ahhhg**!" the man cried in terror before Six pulled his hand out and grabbed his neck, lifting him off the ground.

"You dare come between me and my charge ever again, I will do more than gouge out your eye. Learn what _no_ means before you try come after him again. I'm done playing with you…._human_." he then threw him across the room, turning to his unconscious responsibility. Biowulf ran to his master, the other members of the pack were absent….on another mission elsewhere, he was all he had and he failed him….the least he could do was help his injuries.

Kliess shook with shock, the pulse of pain and confusion shuddered his body and made his heart race in fear of the force he was against. He welcomed the presence of his pawn, huddling close to its furry body as he was rushed away from the scene. Retreating with a trail of blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Six began carefully pulling the tubes and pins from his younger's tan body. His anger had died down and he forced himself to retract, the demon he showed no longer present. His pale, blood covered hands worked quickly and as gentle as they could, checking Rex's body for other injuries and such. He looked around the room, hoping to find the boy's other clothes, but was greeted with nothing to his taste. He instead pulled off his own stained green suit jacket and lifted Rex's torso to his lap so he could slip on the parcel.

With the jacket buttoned up he lifted the child in his arms as softly as he could, to not awake him. He shuddered when he remembered there was no transportation. He sighed and pushed himself to bring the power to the surface again.

He disliked doing this, it was too raw power to control, but it was useful. Of course he couldn't keep it all under, his talents were descendant of this. He was different. He was….alien. And that's what humans had called the species since they could first speak. _Star Brothers, Sky Walkers, Gods, Demons, Monsters_. **Aliens**. His Mother was the blame for this. She was a half alien half human, and married a human boy who was, rather familiar with the subject of aliens, of course concerning that his grandmother was one herself, along with his cousin and her husband.

Six closed his eyes and opened them again, he was now outside, the starry night sky above him, and the half moon ignited in a phosphorescent glow. He crouched down and jumped, landing on a higher tree, and before he fell, he jumped again. He skipped along the tree branches, faster than the blink of an eye he was out of the twisted forest of Abyssus.

Rex's head hurt like a bitch, so did everything else. He realized, from the feeling he left his guts behind, that he was moving rather quickly. It was almost like a roller coaster but with the morbid smell of blood and the feeling you were just a pin cushion for some old lady with a sewing obsession. His eyes peeled open to a starry night sky blocked by a blood soaked dress shirt that was obviously attached to someone….

"_Six_?" he whispered, his throat hurt badly, as if someone forced him to eat sand….and yah, he know what that feels like. The EVO struggled to lift his head, to look at Six's face. His glasses were long gone, and his long silk hair glistened in the moons dim light. '_Where'd the long hair come from?_' he thought….trying to focus on the man's eyes, just to get the color, he _had_ to see. The shine kept his eyes hidden, and Rex cursed softly before traveling the rest of his hero's body.

Rex noted that he was in his arms, like a groom would carry a bride, and was pretty damn naked. He had on his hobo ninja nanny's green suit top, and it was soaked in various parts in a disgusting vomit red color that was slightly damp. The color had the scent of iron, so it was blood….his? Was he bleeding? Or is it….

He looked at Six's chest, his white shirt was torn in places, and those tears were lined with the crimson of the life-giving fluid. Rex's golden eyes widened in realization, Six was far worse than him! Why was he carrying him, in the sky….which he had just noticed, when he needs more medical attention than himself?

"Rex? Are you awake?" Rex was pulled from his thoughts and panic as Six spoke to him.

"Y-yah….what the hell happened to you? What's going on?" the teen asked, his hoarse voice cracking, he nearly felt like he was about to cry….something was terribly wrong and he could feel it. Suddenly they came to a stop, on the ground anyways, under a tree. Six placed his charge on the ground and sat, exhausted, next to him with a sigh of relief.

"I Just rescued you from Van Kliess is what happened." He started, his own voice seeming much softer than usual, with the taint of emotion filling it. "He was going to kill you. I had to stop him. He tried to disable me but….it didn't work, and I got you out." He finished. Rex scrunched his eyebrows and shivered as a draft of wind blew up his boxers. He huddled close to the agent and looked up at him.

"That's not all is it. You just don't want to tell me. It feels wrong….what _really_ happened Six?" Six's face dropped and he looked down almost ashamed.

"I did something even more stupid than getting you kidnapped." He said and wrapped an arm around the hispanic's small shoulders. Rex looked at him expectantly but looked back to his chest, something was definitely wrong….very, very wrong. His gut tangled at Six began to talk again. "I used my powers….b-but I had to….to save you…."

Rex could feel Six's heart beat escalate, it was weird to experience him in such a distraught state, it was surreal.

"_Powers_? Six?"

"Yes….I'm an alien."

"An alien?"

"Yah. And I gouged his eye out." A quick motion to the crusty red on his left hand.

"Oh….ok….then how come you don't look like one?" Rex was going to take this as far as he could….

"I'm half human. And the race I'm from looks like humans, with tangerine skin. They look like valkrys." Six explained.

"That makes some sense. No one saw but the pack, right?" Rex asked, not sure what else to do.

"I think. But I got angry….I can't go back to Providence." Six replied sadly. His eyes losing the moon's glow as it disappeared behind a tree. The hot pink bestial eyes glanced at the tan boy. "They'll turn me into a science project." He was scared. Why?

"No they won't. You can say you're an EVO…." Rex offered the lie but Six shook his head.

"It won't work. My nanites aren't active." A sly smile danced across Rex's face.

"I can tell them to activate." He placed a hand on Six's chest and the blue circuit-like lines scattered themselves, enveloping Six's body.

"I might hurt you…."

"Don't worry. You won't."

"Can I tell you something first?"

"What?"

"_I love you."_

~cute little page break here~

**HEY! You like it so far? I've hinted a slight Six X Biowulf in some chapters, mostly because that pair isn't even considered yet and…kind of cute! But this is a SEX story! **

**Can you wait! I totally just went OOC on Six but hey! It's awesome! What will happen to out favorite green hobo ninja nanny~ we shall see….**

**-RandomDraggon {Celebrating Randomness}**


	6. Chapter 6

Rex blinked, his heart skipped a beat. _'I love you.' _Ran through his head. Those words….they made him feel so excited, even more so that they came from Six….Six.

He loved Six, so much. At first it was like a son to his father, but then It got more complicated. He would come to Six's room to sleep with him, even though he didn't have any nightmares that night. He would enjoy the little conversations they had, and the warmth of another against him as he fell asleep. They would go on and on about girls, EVO's, life in general, and other things till they dropped. It was comforting to be around him, he felt so safe and secure, so, _happy_.

Rex shook his head, clearing his thoughts so he could concentrate on the squirming being underneath him. He had straddled Six while he was reminiscing, and was still trying to activate the agent's nanites. Six moaned and shook. The nanites were trying to turn him into a monster, and he wouldn't let them. He could deal with some details like the humanoid EVO's they came across, but he would _not_ deal with being a gigantic bubbling mass of flesh and ooze. Not a bit.

He rather enjoyed the position Rex put himself in though. Their hips touching….wow he felt like a pedophile, but It was…._pleasant_….reassuring that he was there. He then could feel his skin morphing, changing, his spine ached as it got longer and his ears repositioned themselves. His nails re-grew, and his teeth re-sharpened. A deep growl emitted from within him, and a dark fur lined his arms, legs, and cheeks under his eyes. Whiskers grew from his upper lip and eyebrows and his heart raced with adrenalin.

Rex gazed at the new appearance of his guardian and he lifted his hands from Six's chest, halting the process before it got worse. The raven looked like a half cat half man, and seemed to be…._rather….drowsy_….

Six watched as Rex' eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed into his chest. The boy was out cold from all the energy he put into the transmogrification that he didn't have. The smaller's shoulders raised and lowered to the rhythm of his breathing. Six lifted his hands to look at them, they were still somewhat human, and he had opposable thumbs. That's a good thing. Very good yes. His new ears twitched to the sound of a jet approaching, and he looked to the sky, wrapping his arms around the boy on top of him.

He sighed before falling asleep himself, tired from today and fighting back the nanites. A small smile graced his lips as Rex shoved his face into Six's chest and then everything went dark.

~pretty little line breaker~

**X3 the cute fluffyness~! You like? I know this one is short but….there will be more!**


End file.
